Murphy's Law
by tk-ane
Summary: Sequel to 'The Search For One's Self'. XOVER SeaQuest.
1. Chapter One

_**Murphy's Law- Chapter One**_

Taylor Kane

_Disclaimer: I do not own, etc. _

_Warning: This story is not completed. I prefer to post stories when they are completed… however I have hit a wall with this story and am hoping that I will gain some inspiration by posting… fingers crossed. _

_Thanks to my wonderful beta. Cheers._

_**Warning: This is AU and is a SeaQuest/Stargate crossover. It takes place in the SeaQuest timeframe (Season Two). I've just jumped Stargate (Season Five) a few years into the future. It suits my purposes. This is a sequel to The Search For One's Self. **_

"Ah man… babe alert. Check it out" drooled Tony, stepping out of the Miami Taxi.

"Cool it Tony, we have 48 hours. You can, at least, wait until we've checked in" reprimanded Lucas, as he gathered his bags and headed for the lobby of the Skyway Miami Resort.

"Two whole days with nothing to do but chill. Sand, sand, surf and surf chicks here I come" chuckled Tony, who was already picturing the next 48 hours. "Only 48 hours, Luke, so many ladies, so little time."

"Don't call me that. Besides we're lucky to get 48 hours, we weren't even due for leave. It's all thanks to the Admiral wanting all non essential crew off the boat for a training exercise" _I think this has to be the first time I haven't argued with being deemed 'non-essential'. _"Some baloney about testing the chain of command" said Lucas as he approached the reception desk.

"Can I help you" enquired the short receptionist.

"Yes, thanks…ah, Brandy" paused Lucas reading the receptionist's name tag. _She must be a product of the new millennium pop madness… Brandys, Britneys and Hilarys galore. Talk about a world gone mad with pop. _"Checking in… Wolencheck and Piccolo."

"Yes…here it is. Rooms 1617 and 1618. Your signature here, Mr. Wolenczak" said the receptionist pointing to the paper"and here, Mr. Piccolo. Check out is 11 am. Room service is 24 hours; simply dial three on the vidphone. Any problems or enquiries, you can reach the front desk by dialing one on any connection in the hotel. The elevators are to the left. You are on the sixteenth floor. From there take that left hallway. Please enjoy your stay here at Skyway Miami Resort" concluded Brandy.

"Thank you" replied Lucas, as both he and Tony headed for the lift.

"Fifteen minutes… you, me, the beach and babes. Sound like a plan" suggested Tony.

"Make it thirty minutes and you're on" replied Lucas stepping out of the elevator.

'Fine, thirty minutes… whatever… Mr. Can't go a day without calling my girlfriend" tease Tony.

"Girlfriend" replied a confused Lucas.

"Don't you play innocent with me, Lucas. We're mates, friends…you know you can tell me anything" responded Tony.

"Tone, I really don't know what you're talking about" replied Lucas, as he opened the door to his room.

"Oh, come on.. the mysterious phone calls, emails…sudden unexplained bouts of happiness, not telling anyone your plans for leave. Its obvious, mate, you're in lurve…" teased Tony following Lucas into his room. "It's all around the SeaQuest. Bets have been placed on the identity of the mystery girl and how long you guys have been going out. Me, personally… I think it is that chick from the Sanwan Bar…in Chapps…Ahh.. I remember the way that dress clung to her…oohh man, she had it bad for you."

"You kidding me… girlfriend? Who's been placing bets" sputtered Lucas. "As for Chapps, you must mean Sharlie. Nah… she was great to talk to but that was it. Besides I do not have a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend then" kidded Tony.

"Nah, not at the moment" came the cheeky response.

"Yeah, well, what's up with all the secrecy? You working on a secret project or something" asked Tony.

"No, nothing like that. I've just got a lot going on in my life at the moment" explained Lucas.

"Anything I can help you with" offered Tony.

"Nah… not at the moment. Thanks, though. Look, as soon as I'm ready to share, I promise you'll be the first to know… besides Bridger" replied Lucas.

"Ok, just so you know. So, we still on then" seeing Lucas's nod, he continued "Thirty minutes and I'll come a knockin'."

"Thirty minutes" agreed Lucas, as Tony made his way out the door mumbling something about losing 50.

_Girlfriend, heh… I guess I have been acting a little different…but still I don't think I would have kept a girlfriend secret. What's the point of that? _

_I guess they had to think something. It's not like I told them anything. It's not that I couldn't tell them but I guess I just wanted to keep it to myself for a little while. _

_It's not everyday that you find out your world has been turned upside down… even if you like the world better this way._

Ten months had passed since Lucas' world had significantly changed. Ten months since he had found out that he was not Lucas Wolenczak but in fact Callum Carthway.

Ten months since the discovery of his real mother's identity. As it turned out, this discovery was ninety-six months too late. His mother, Rose Carthway, had died in 2012. Rose and Lucas' grandparents had been the unfortunate victims of a drunk driver.

Lucas, with Captain Bridger's help, had managed to track down some old school friends of Rose's. These friends had pointed Lucas in the direction of his father. And so it had also been ten months since he had met his real father… one archaeologist by the name of Daniel Jackson

Daniel… _Dad. I never thought that I would honestly use that word. Dr. Wolenczak may have been my father but never my Dad. Daniel…well Daniel is my Dad. _

_Dad understands why I haven't told anyone about him and the whole adoption thing. And I understand why he hasn't said anything to the people he works with. Jerks! _

_I know they're 'technically' his friends but friends don't treat friends like that. I mean take Tony, for example… he and apparently the whole boat have noticed that something is going on with me.. yeah, they placed some bets.. but that's what you do on a submarine. It may have taken him ten months but he asked me what was going on. _

_I'd be willing to bet that no one down at the SGC has even noticed that Dad has gotten a life. He used to talk about them all the time… Now... now he avoids all mention of them. It's hurting him. They're hurting him with their ignorance and presumptions. One day they will turn around and that their good friend Daniel is no longer there… he was replaced by Dr. Daniel Jackson._

_Dad thinks I'm too hard on them. But I've never really had a family and I'm not going to let anyone hurt him._

_God, do I sound melodramatic or what? Who would have thought that I would be so over protective? _

To those outside the relationship, the transition, from two total strangers into father and son, might seem sudden. To those involved, 'those' being Lucas, Daniel and even the Captain, it had taken a lot of had work and communication.

After the initial meeting, some ten months ago, Lucas and Daniel had exchanged many phone calls and emails... these daily communications had been filled with stories about their lives, well, except for the classified elements of both parties. They had both understood that working as a civilian in a Military environment required secrecy. There were many things that could not be shared… Especially the answer to the one question that had been burnt into Lucas's brain. _Really, what was an archaeologist doing at an underground military base in Colorado? _Lucas had not believed Daniel's cover story for a minute. _Just a linguist, my ass, and I'm just a computer programmer. _

Those familiar with this 'computer programmer' would not be surprised to hear that he had turned to the net for a little research… and perhaps a little accidental hacking on the side.

Two days, seven hours and three missed meals later, Lucas had come across the NID. _For a secret organization, their security is extremely lacking._ A senior official in the organization had left some very incriminating e-mails within his e-inbox. Something about a 'Gate'"Pandora', 'National Security' and 'Colorado'. Following the threads, Lucas had tracked down the target of the senior official's ire… something called Project Stargate, unsurprisingly based under Cheyenne Mountain. Coincidently, the same underground base that Lucas's father worked at.

Simultaneously, Lucas had been investigating his father's academic career. It had taken him some time and some of Bridger's contacts, but Lucas had finally tracked down a copy of Dr. Jackson's last known publication. A publication which had been classified and hidden by the military.

_I am that I have once again switched to summarising in the final half of the story… I hope to fix this once my muse is back. Hope you enjoyed. Taylor K. _


	2. Chapter Two

_**Murphy's Law- Chapter Two**_

Taylor Kane

_Disclaimer: I do not own, etc. _

_Warning: Over the top angst... seriously over the top… maybe even out of character. What can I say whenever I rewatch seasons four and five I get angry at the way Daniel is treated._

_Thanks to both my wonderful betas: Sara and Lori. Cheers._

_**Warning: This is AU and is a SeaQuest/Stargate crossover. It takes place in the SeaQuest timeframe (Season Two). I've just jumped Stargate (Season Five) a few years into the future. It suits my purposes. This is a sequel to The Search For One's Self. **_

Failure… That one word seems to describe my life. I failed as a son. I failed as child progeny. I failed as an archeologist. As far as I'm concerned, I failed as a human being.

How can Oma think I am worthy to ascend?

I've been granted these wonderful opportunities in my life. And what do I do? Let's examine it, shall we? I grew up in the wonderful country of Egypt but I never truly appreciated it. I met my first love, Rose, at an early age… but I never kept in touch. I joined the SGC… let's just say Pandora's box come to mind.

Ooo, I had good intentions but… I believe the saying says something about good intentions paving the way to hell.

I was the one who convinced Jack to help free the people of Abydos. How many innocent children died because of me?

How many people had to die because of something I suggest?

I could have spent the rest of my life living happily with Sha're, but what do I do? I dig up the bloody stargate. Never satisfied. I am never satisfied.. Why could I not have let things be… What happened to Sha're and Skaara was my fault. My solution seemed so simple at the time, join SG1 to search for my wife and brother-in-law. We all know how that turned out.

How much damage have I caused in the last five years by banging my way through space? How many times have SG1 and the SGC acted on my advice and experience, only to have it turn around and bite me on my ass?

Too many times… I have no doubt that I have done some good in this universe but does the good out way the bad? I don't know.

And the worst thing… the ultimate failure is that I'm dying.

Yes, I saved millions of people by stopping that explosion on Kalowna. But how many millions more will have to die before they realize the truth? But that's not my concern now.

I failed at something much more important. This time I failed as a father.

I promised my son that we would get to know each other. I promised him that I would always be there for him whenever he needed me.

My son is one tough, beautiful, intelligent child. He forgave me for not being there for him while he was growing up. Can he forgive me now?

By god I hope so.

Oma says that I should not consider the actions and consequences in my life, but to examine my intentions.

Did I have good intentions when I opened the gate on Abydos? Yes.

Did I have good intentions when I gave Chaka a gun? Yes.

Did I have good intentions when I promised my son that I would be there for him? Yes. But is that enough? Are my intentions really enough? Do I deserve to ascend even though I failed my son despite good intentions?

Well, let me tell you about good intentions… I intended to eat three meals a day and give up coffee; I intended to tell my friends how much they meant to me. I damn well intended to do all I could to help out the people of Kalowna. But intentions…. Intentions. Is it enough?

_My actions are not the sum of my life. _

_I am the only person qualified to judge my life. _

I have tried my hardest, with all that I am, to fight the battle against the Goa'uld. Could I have done more? I honestly don't know anymore. But I feel like I'm battling a brick wall. It won't budge. It won't crumble. No weapon, of any strength or power, effects the wall at all.

I think.. I don't think I can do anything more here… and now…my options are death or ascension… My death will achieve nothing…but perhaps I can change my journey. Perhaps I can continue the battle by ascending. Perhaps this will be my new path…

I am a father first and a solider of earth second.

Everything I do .. I do for my son. He came into my life when I had given up. When I was sure that I had nothing to contribute and could take no more. He gave me purpose, strength and hope. He gave me focus. I had something, someone to fight for. I had a reason to fight the Goa'uld.

I may not be able to stay with him now, but I can sure as hell continue to protect him from the dangers of the Goa-uld. I can never excuse my failure as father but I will have to learn to live with that… well, whatever…

I will always be there for Lucas, even if he is not aware of it.

"Daniel, it is time for me to leave" came the calming voice of Oma.

"You're leaving? You can't leave" panicked Daniel.

"The rest is up to you" explained Oma as patiently as ever.

"Why me? Why, why give me this chance" questioned Daniel.

"Anyone can reach enlightenment. Anyone prepared to open their mind as you did when you first came to Keb" spoke Oma.

_Jacob? Jacob is here… he's …they're.._ "They're trying to save me. They're healing me. I can feel it" said Daniel.

"And your journey will continue as before" replied Oma, as she turned to leave.

"What if I don't want to" exclaimed Daniel. _For Lucas… I need to do this for Lucas. _"N..Not that way."

"Walking the great path brings great responsibility. You cannot fear it nor hesitate in your resolve" said Oma.

"I understand" replied Daniel. _Lucas, forgive me. "_I'm ready to go with you."

"Then stop them" suggested Oma.

"How"

Brightness.. white.. confusion.. Where? The infirmary.

They're all here… watching Jacob. Hoping, wishing.

I'm sorry… I can't.. not this time.

Janet, Teal'c, George, Jack, Jacob and Sam. My family. I wish… but… For Lucas… I have to do this for Lucas. I wish there was a better way, but there's not. It's time.

Jack…. Jack.

"Daniel" questioned Jack, as he took in the gate room and the women standing on the ramp.

"Yeah" replied Daniel.

"You want something" asked a confused Jack.

"Yeah. Tell Jacob to stop."

"Why" demanded Jack.

"Because I'm ready to move on" explained Daniel.

"You just given up" an angry Jack replied.

"No…no, I'm not giving up. Believe me." _If only he knew. _

_I know Oma.. It's time to go.. just give me a minute. _

"You remember Oma" asked Daniel, as he indicated the glowing light which had enveloped the stargate.

"Sure" answered a slightly stunned Jack.

"I think I can do more that way. It's what I want. I have to go now. Everything is going to be fine. Please, Jack, tell Jacob to stop" begged Daniel.

"Jacob, stop" came the quite plea from Jack.

"Are you serious" questioned Jacob, supported by the looks of disbelief from the SGC crew.

"It's what he wants" explained Jack.

"Someone else wanna tell me what to do" questioned Jacob.

"Just let him go" was the tired response.

"Colonel"

He did it. He stopped Jacob from healing me. Ohh god… what have I done? Is this what I really want?

Yes, for Lucas.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" said Daniel. _For Lucas… I can do this for Lucas. _

"Yeah…you too" replied Jack.

'Thank you… for everything." _I'm not crying. It's allergies… if he asks.. it's the allergies making me cry. _

"So? What? See you 'round" asked Jack.

"I don't know" laughed Daniel. _Got to laugh, can't cry._

"Hey, where are you going" questioned Jack.

"I don't know" replied Daniel, facing the gleaming gate.

_But wherever it is… it won't stop me from getting to my son if he needs me. _

_Lucas… I'm sorry. I have no choice. I have to go… to protect you and to help stop the Goa'uld. It's my path now. _

_I will always be here for you, whether you can see me or not. _

_Please remember how much you mean to me…how proud I am of you. _

_Take faith and hope…and be the person I know you are growing up to be and don't let anyone tell you otherwise…_

_I love you Lucas, my son._

…to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I hate it when I get an email from that states )()()()()(() has updated 98098 story. Please follow the link. So you follow the link only to find that the author hasn't actually updates the story but merely posted an author's note.

Well here I find myself having to put in an author's note.

You see I'm having a problem writing this chapter… a big problem. I've been stuck on it for almost 2 years… it just not coming. So I've decided to post around it for now.

One day, chapter three will be the home of Lucas's reaction to his father's disappearance… but for now it will remain an author's note.

I intend to post the next to chapters. I have not written more at this stage but I intend to get off my butt and do something about it. So pretend that you have just read a lovely written chapter where Lucas expresses come pent up emotions…

And now on with the show.

Taylor K


	4. Chapter 4

_**Murphy's Law- Chapter Four**_

Taylor Kane

_Disclaimer: I do not own, etc. _

_Thanks to my wonderful beta, Lori. Cheers._

_WARNING: This chapter is very wordy and full of info, intended to set the scene for Chapter 5._

_**Warning: This is AU and is a SeaQuest/Stargate crossover. It takes place in the SeaQuest timeframe (Season Two). I've just jumped Stargate (Season Five) a few years into the future. It suits my purposes. This is a sequel to The Search For One's Self. **_

_**Ten years later:**_

Growing up, I always knew that I would one day be an archaeologist. I'm still not sure if the appeal was the historical discovery or well… playing in the sand.

Even after my parent's death, I knew that archaeology was my chosen field. It was my focus, my goal. It was the only thing in my life that was constant and it was mine. No matter what was happening in my life, archaeology kept me focused.

In all my daydreaming, today's reality had not been a consideration. In fact, even after joining the SGC, I never considered that life would change this much, professionally and privately.

One of the first big changes for the SGC after my decension, was the change in command. General Hammond retired to spend more time with his granddaughters. It had been a concern that George's retirement would enable the NID to infiltrate the SGC (again). George assured us that he had personally chosen his replacement; someone he had complete trust in. Bets had been placed on everyone from General All to Paul Davis. No one had even suspected Jack. I guess we all knew Jack as the easy going clown. Intellectually, we knew Jack had been second in command but well… due to various SG1 exploits, and Jack's disdain for paperwork, it had never been a consideration.

General O'Neil had settled quickly into command. Jack had not. It had taken time for Jack to make the transition from clown to leader but slowly but surely he had done so. Jack, as the second in command and the leader of SG1, had always been respected by all members of the SGC. But General O'Neil commands respect and loyalty, in a different ways then Jack. They both had the same humor, however Jack had been freer to express it… although command didn't stop the General from an occasional sarcastic comment; he couldn't help it. It wouldn't have been Jack O'Neil without sarcasm.

So it was General O'Neil to the SGC and Jack to SG1…which had remained a three member team. Sam, or should I say the Colonel, had been promoted to second in charge and the SG1 commander.

One of General O'Neil's first actions as commander had been the establishment of the Beta Site, Alhumandai. Alhumansai was home to five exploration teams, aptly named SGA 1-5. Two archaeologists, one linguists, two scientists, one doctor and three medical officers, all under the control of Captain Lidlow, who was third in the command structure of the SGC.

Today the Alpha site supports an operation almost as large as the SGC. The SGA currently is home to twenty-three active teams and their families, ten archaeologists, seven linguists, a full-scale hospital and staff; all still under the command of Colonel Lidlow. In addition to the military staff and families, the SGA is also home to three academic teachers, two religious figures and a Food Production Team (FPT), consisting of thirteen people. It is the responsibility of the FPT to grow, produce and import enough food for the entirety of the Alpha site. The Alpha site is constantly growing. Since the establishment of the SGA, six babies have been born into the families living and working on the planet.

Back at the SGC, things were also changing. Let's just say that SG1 is not as active as it use to be.

In addition to her role as second in command, Sam had been allocated as the department head of Scientific Research. This department has over sixty personnel, both civilian and military.

Teal'c has been assigned as the head of the Alien Residential Program (ASR). The ASR is responsible for monitoring and assisting the intergalactic guests, rather like MIB. Jack still has a sense of humor.

As for myself, well I'm still in charge of the Archaeology and Linguistic department. There are currently 53 personnel in my department:

·Thirty-two archaeologists (including the ten based on the Alpha site). Of these thirty-two, twelve are field qualified.

·Seventeen Linguists (including the seven based on the Alpha site). Of these seventeen, nine are field qualified.

·Three general secretaries… yeah, Jack doesn't think archaeologist and linguistics can organize themselves, so he has these 'secretaries' to harass and organize my staff.

·One personal assistant. Well… okay, Jack doesn't think that this archaeologist/linguist can organize himself.

Professionally, I am as far from my childhood expectation as an archaeologist can be.

As for personally… well things have really changed there.

_To be continued in Chapter Five._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Murphy's Law- Chapter Five**_

Taylor Kane

_Disclaimer: I do not own, etc. _

_Thanks to my wonderful beta. Cheers._

_**Warning: This is AU and is a SeaQuest/Stargate crossover. It takes place in the SeaQuest timeframe (Season Two). I've just jumped Stargate (Season Five) a few years into the future. It suits my purposes. This is a sequel to The Search For One's Self. **_

I have had three great loves in my life: Rose, Shar'ee and my son, Lucas.

Sha're's death had left me a little weary of love. The pre-ascension SG1 behaviour had left me a little weary of relationships in general. As a result, I guess you could say that I had isolated myself. Lucas changed that… he gave me something to live for.

My son.

I'm not saying it was all easy but it was worth it.

He was such an amazing person. His blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to shine with humour drew people to him, especially the girls. And talk about intelligent… so much like his mother.

I don't think he ever really noticed the effect he had on people.

I only really knew my son for ten months; a fact that I'm still desperately trying to deal with.

Seven years ago, despite my hatred for psychologists and their lot, I agreed to see a therapist. I realize now that when I had first met Lucas, I had been suffering from depression. Everything had been too hard. I felt that I was to blame for everything that went wrong. And while Lucas was a light in my life, it hadn't really been enough.

When I died, I had had three choices: to die, to ascend or to live with who knows what consequences. I know I made the right choice but perhaps for the wrong reason. I chose to ascend to protect my son. Doesn't sound too bad does it? I chose to ascend to protect him from me. At the time, I had seen myself as a danger to anyone who knew me, especially my loved ones.

Despite my frustration, I know I was right to ascend. I may not have been able to continue the fight the way I had hoped but I know that I was able to help even a small few. Time has returned some of my ascension memories, so this I know for a fact. I don't remember the details of who, what, when and how. But I remember enough.

As for my pre-ascension memories, it took over twelve months for them to return completely; A very frustrating time.

Dreams had played a significant role in their return. By my second month back on Earth, I had begun dreaming about a blond haired figure. However, it wasn't until I came across a photo of this figure that I began to research who this person was. SG1 denied knowing the person in the photo, as did the rest of the SGC. But bit by bit, I was able piece together the mystery of the blond haired figure. Imagine my surprise when I found out (for the second time) that his blond haired figure was Lucas Wolencheck, my son. A son that nobody seemed to know about, and I wasn't about to tell them now.

Now that I had a name, finding the blond haired figure was easy. There were many articles on the net about one Lucas Wolencheck. According to various media resources, Lucas Wolencheck had been a child progeny.

A scientific genius who had, single handedly, revolutionized interspecies communication. Assigned to the SeaQuest DSV as a civilian scientist, Dr. Wolencheck had played a significant role in many scientific and technological discoveries. Dr. Wolencheck had been an asset to both the UEO and the scientific community. They would mourn the loss…

Loss… Dr. Wolencheck had been one of the crewmembers aboard the SeaQuest DSV when it went missing six months previously. The crew members of the SeaQuest had been listed as MIA, presumed dead.

It's taken me a few years, but I have learnt to deal with it. To deal with the loss of my parents, Rose, Sarah, Sha're and Lucas. I'm not saying that I'm over it… but I can deal and move on.

Three years ago, I met Emily. That is Captain Emily Reinhart. Twelve months ago, Emily and I married. Two days ago, Emily and I discovered we're going to be parents. Emily is nine weeks pregnant… unplanned, yes, but not unwanted.

I'm happy… extremely happy. And perhaps a little sad. I'm going to be a father again… and while I'm looking forward to the birth of my second child, I miss my first born.

Emily understands. She is the only person, besides my therapist, that knows about my son. She will quite willingly sit for hours listening to me tell stories about my son. Some nights, she will ask to hear a certain story, even if she has already heard it many times before.

_**Flashback:**_

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Daniel. Happy birthday to you," sang Emily as she pounced on the figure, desperately attempting to return to sleep.

"Mmm… sleeping," came the tired voice from beneath the blankets.

"Come on, baby… wakey wakey… it's not every day that a man turns…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, " growled Daniel as he surfaced to the daylight.

"Or what, tough guy," laughed Emily, "you can't even open your eyes."

"Ohhh… is that right," teased Daniel as he grabbed his wife, "that's it... tickle fest.. right now."

'No…" giggled Emily, "Daniel... don't … no.. DANIEL."

Five minutes later.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jackson," spoke Daniel, after they had both settled down.

"Good morning, Mr. Jackson. How is the birthday boy this morning?" replied Emily.

"A little tired, it would appear that my loving wife kept me up to all hours last night and insisted on waking me up at the crack of dawn this morning," groaned Daniel.

"Kept you up? Listen buddy, it takes two to tango… besides… you kept me up," jokingly argued Emily. "Besides, if you want to meet the others at Treableys for you birthday brunch then you had better get your gorgeous ass out of bed."

"Gorgeous, hey? I'll tell my wife you said so," teased Daniel as he headed for the closet. "So who's coming to the brunch? Whose idea was it to have a brunch? What happened to parties? When did I get to old for a party?"

"I believe it was a unanimous decision. Sam and I decided that after the 'mower' incident at Jack's party that there was no way we were having a party for at least twelve months. You boys cause too much trouble," explained Emily.

"Trouble? Me?" Daniel replied innocently.

"Yes Mr. Rally Racer.. don't make me go to the video evidence," threatened Emily.

"No.. not the video evidence," mocked Daniel, as he finished dressing himself.

"Shut up, you… you're getting as bad as Jack," said Emily as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Okay.. good enough reason," replied Daniel as he stole a kiss. "So... what did you get me?"

"You mean you don't want to wait till we get to the restaurant," mocked Emily, as she unwrapped herself and headed for the bedside table.

"Nope… prezzie now," demanded Daniel, sounding like a young child.

"From babe to baby," commented Emily as they sat down together on the bed. "Happy birthday, babe," she continued as she handed the brightly wrapped present over.

Daniel, neat as ever, ripped the packaging from the present. He stared at it.

_How did I get so lucky? This beautiful, thoughtful woman is my wife._

"Daniel? Is it okay?… I mean I thought you would like it…," chattered Emily nervously.

"How?" asked Daniel as he stared down at the book before him. The book Emily had given wasn't just any book.

"I loved hearing the stories you told me about Lucas… I wanted our children to know about their brother. I hope you don't mind I raided your photos and made copies. It is okay, isn't it, Daniel?" questioned Emily.

Daniel lovingly stroked the cover of the book as he replied, " No one has ever done anything so wonderful for me before. Thank you."

Emily had a hidden talent for writing, not something she shared with many people. But something she was willing to share with her husband.

Daniel had shared many stories about Lucas… now recorded here in the book Emily had written. From the pale blue cover to the written words, it was obvious that a lot of effort had gone into the book. '_A boy named Lucas' _declared the cover. Daniel's eyes were drawn to the picture… the drawing had obviously been sketched from a photo that Daniel had taken of Lucas. One of the many happy, smiling pictures Daniel had taken during their ten months as father and son.

Inside the cover were fifteen short stories, all based on a boy named Lucas. His Lucas.

"I love you.. you know that don't you," declared Daniel.

"Yeah, babe, I do… I love you too," smiled Emily.

"Thank you," repeated Daniel.

Together they had spent the next hour reading through the stories… laughing and crying.

It was Emily who had discovered that they were running late.

"You know Jack will blame you don't you," laughed Emily, running for the door.

"I can see him now.. never trust a archaeologist," mocked Daniel as he place the special book in a safe place and headed for the car. "The door, Jane… the birthday boy needs a chauffeur."

"The birthday boy needs a kick up the rear... but you don't see me doin' it do ya?" returned Emily, as she started the engine.

"Aww… the romantic things you say to me," replied Daniel, as they drove off to the restaurant.

_**Present:**_

"Daniel…. Daniel, you have a meeting with the General. You know what he will say if you're late," admonished Marsha, Daniel's personal assistant. Standing next to Marsha was Emily, neither looked impressed by Daniel's time keeping.

"Nag, nag , nag Marsha.. that's what I've got a wife for," teased Daniel, looking over at Emily.

"Make that soon to be ex-wife," joked Emily, as she followed her husband through the hallways and into the meeting room.

One of General O'Neill's initial command decisions had been to institute weekly staff meeting for Department Heads and senior officers. The meeting was a general debrief about the going on's in the various departments and the key SGC and SGA teams.

The meetings always started in a military like fashion. But tradition held, that after approximately one hour, the General would dismiss all but the department heads and SG2 leader, aka Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and Captain Emily Jackson, commander of SG2. All titles were then discarded at this time, leaving five friends discussing the fate of the earth.

Sometimes decisions were made, problems shared… but sometimes it was just a chance to escape from the responsibilities that they had all taken on. Today was the later.

"Excuse me, General, Sir," interrupted the General's aide.

"Yes, Thomas?" responded General O'Neill, turning in his chair to stare at the aide.

"News from Washington, Sir," replied Thomas, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes…" came the not so patient response from Jack.

"Ah… the SeaQuest DSV has been found. Ninety percent of the crew; military and civilian accounted for," spoke Thomas. "General Sames requests that you…"

_Found… the SeaQuest… Ninety percent… is it possible? Could Lucas? Please God… please let Lucas be part of that ninety percent... please…I don't think I could bear it.. please._

"Sam… you gather your scientific team and go with Rescue Teams 4 and 7. Three teams should be enough to help with the search and rescue. Teal'c, Daniel, Emily.. I don't think you will be needed for now. Dismissed," commanded General O'Neill as he headed off to phone the General back.

"Jack… I need… Jack, I really need to be there," came the quiet demand from Daniel before the General could leave the room.

"General, request permission to accompany Dr. Jackson to the SeaQuest, site," requested Emily.

"Daniel? Emily? Anything you want to tell me?" questioned the confused General.

"Not at the moment, Jack... just please…. I need to be there," begged Daniel, desperation showing in his eyes.

"I wanna hear all about it when you return," stated Jack, "Permission granted Captain Jackson. Please accompany Dr. Jackson and ensure his safe return."

"Yes, sir," replied Emily before saluting and leading her husband out of the room.

"Teal'c," spoke Jack," Go along and keep an eye on Danny. I don't know what's going on but it has him upset." Seeing Teal'c's nod, General returned to his office to make his phone calls.


End file.
